claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Winged Technique
Etymology VIZ Media and other translations derive 羽 (wing) and 技 (technique) from Anastasia's dialogue (私の羽根持ちの技って)Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 111, p. 118 to create "Winged Technique" and equivalents. Description Winged Power enables technique: attaching hair strands to target and surrounding objects, which when stretched, allows warrior to climb and stand midair, highwire style. Possibly shoots out hairs to attach to target, similar to the reeled-speargun-like tentacles of Dreadlock awakened. Deneve calls Anastasia's ability "Winged Power."Claymore 22, Scene 124, p. 128 History 'Anastasia's Hunt' 'Recall from Alfons' Anastasia's hunt, lead by No. 7, Anastasia, returns to Organization Headquarters by going south down the Northern Path. Accompanying her is No. 15, Nike, and Keira and Phina.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 92 They are met by a man who turns into an awakened being. But a group of dazed men surround the warriors. They are about to awaken.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 101 The hunt is now surrounded by awakened.Claymore 20, Scene 111, p. 103 'Phina down' The extensible claws from an awakened pin down Phina. Anastasia cuts Phina free, then attacks the awakened from the rear, midair as if floating.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 105–107 'Invisible trampoline' Nike orders Keira to hold on tight to Phina, then Nike grabs Keira's sword carrier and throws them toward the awakened. They bounce and ricochet on something unseen about the awakened's head. Somersaulting over the awakened, they land many meters away.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 109–110 The awakeneds begin to move strangely, waving their arms in the air and stomping the ground. Nike chastises Anastasia for "showing off." Keira wonders what is happening.Claymore 20, Scene 111, p. 113 'Secret revealed' Nike tells Keira to use her Yoma Energy to look around. Keira discovers what she bounced on, as well as the secret to Anastasia's ability to "float." Anastasia's hair strands, super-stretchable, are attached to awakened Beings and surrounding objects. She uses the hair as scaffolding. But the awakeneds discovered and broke all the hair.Claymore 20, Scene 111, pp. 114–115 'Rebellion' 'Organization Headquarters' Unseen, Anastasia attaches her hairs to Miria and the awakened Hysteria. Anastasia yanks Miria down to earth.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 The Ghosts attack, the warriors climbing the sky. They stand midair, surrounding Hysteria.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 620–621 'Miria's trap II' 'Escape hatch' Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 Meanwhile, Miria's comrades devise an escape plan. Anastasia weaves together several hair strands into a cord, into which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma Power, with four warriors on each end.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 253–264 No longer needing her blades to control her direction, Hysteria becomes even faster than before.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 255–256 'Ground zero' Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Strength Category:Type Category:Ability Category:Strength ability Category:Technique Category:Strength technique